1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a touch device, and more particularly, to a bendable touch device capable of supporting a portable device on a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To make input of a device more convenient, most portable devices such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable navigation device (PND), or any integrated portable device have equipped with a touch screen. Users can directly touch the touch screen with finger or an additional stylus to make the input or operate the portable device.
Devices equipped with a stylus usually have a container that matches the size of the stylus at the side. The stylus can be stored in the container when not in use. Most styluses or touch devices of other types at the market, however, are not bendable. On the other hand, these portable devices are not only held by a user but also placed on a flat surface (such as table). Currently, no suitable supporting frame that can support the portable device can be seen to incorporate into the portable device.